


Singing in the Rain

by KaramelsCouch



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, KaraMel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaramelsCouch/pseuds/KaramelsCouch
Summary: AU Karamel meeting based on Writing Prompt #42 from lots-o-prompts on Tumblr.





	Singing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> lots-o-prompts Writing Prompt #42: She was singing in the rain when he first laid eyes on her.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Feel free to leave Kudos and comment. :)

The world was definitely against Mon-El that day. He had woken up late, his car wouldn’t start, and he had missed the bus, which resulted in him having to endure the half an hour walk to get to work. His boss was furious when he finally walked through the door an hour later than scheduled; she had threatened to fire him if it ever happened again. Since being threatened, he had dropped four glasses and a bottle of beer, and he had also snapped at a woman for simply ordering her third martini. Money was going to be taken out of his paycheck to cover the costs of the things he had broken, and the customer had slapped his head off of his shoulders before promptly walking out of the bar. It was safe to say that he was having a horrible day, and he hoped that it would get better soon.

Mon-El continued to serve patrons and clean the bar throughout the day. He managed to avoid having another mishap and sighed in relief when his shift was finally over. He grabbed his jacket and made a beeline for the door. His hand had just grasped the handle when his boss screamed at him from somewhere in the back of the bar. He cursed to himself, went to see what she wanted, and cursed to himself again when she informed him that he would be staying until midnight because he was late that morning. He definitely wanted to refuse, but he knew that he couldn’t. He simply nodded his head and returned to his post behind the counter.

Mon-El wiped the same glasses over and over again for the extra three hours of his shift. The bar was surprisingly slow that night, which he was honestly grateful for. He really wasn’t in the mood to associate with anyone. He watched the clock on the wall like a hawk and walked out of the bar as soon as it was midnight. He didn’t even bother seeing if his boss wanted him to do anything else before he left. He definitely didn’t want to see her again before his next shift. The night air was chilly, so he put on his jacket and started walking home.

It started raining ten minutes after he started walking. He groaned and put the hood of his jacket over his head. He should have seen that coming. He truly thought that all of these bad things would stop happening to him since it was a different day now, but he was wrong. He crossed his arms over his chest and started walking faster. He was definitely going to get sick. He would have to miss work; his boss would probably go ahead and fire him. He didn’t care though. She had always hated him, and he didn’t know why, but he did know he would be cooped up in his apartment the next day with a serious cold, so the least he could do was search for another job.

Mon-El was two blocks away from his apartment building when he heard a woman’s voice. Why would a woman be out past midnight in the rain? He stopped abruptly and looked around. He couldn’t see her in the dark, but he knew the woman was close by because he could clearly hear her over the sound of the rain. He looked in the direction of his apartment building and then in the direction of the voice. His curiosity overpowered his need for sleep, so he turned and followed the voice.

She was singing in the rain when he first laid eyes on her. He watched her from afar for a while. She was sitting in a seat on the swing at the local park, using her feet to slowly move herself back and forth. She held an umbrella over her head and sang like there was no tomorrow. He didn’t recognize the song she was singing, but her voice was absolutely beautiful. He clapped when she finished the song, and her eyes suddenly opened and met his from across the park. “How long have you been standing there?” she asked him warily.

Mon-El shrugged and walked over to her. He sat down in the seat next to her. “I’ve been there long enough to know that you have some serious pipes. Your voice is amazing!” He held his hand out to her. “My name is Mon-El.”

The woman blushed. She wasn’t used to people complementing her voice. “Thank you, Mon-El.” She shook his hand. “I’m Kara. I live in your building, by the way. I’m a floor above you.”

“Really?” Mon-El asked. “Why haven’t I seen you around before?”

Kara shrugged and moved her umbrella over Mon-El’s head. He was already drenched, but she could prevent him from getting wetter. “I only really leave to go to work. I don’t have much time for anything else. I always work during the first shift, so I guess I usually leave before you wake up and come home after you’ve already left.”

Mon-El nodded. He couldn’t help but notice that she was gorgeous, and her eyes were insanely blue like comets. “Do you often sing outside late at night in the pouring rain?”

Kara chuckled and shook her head. “I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to walk here. I was going to just sit and think and look at the stars, but then I started singing. I didn’t think anyone would happen to walk by and hear me.” Kara noticed Mon-El shiver. She stood up and held out her hand. “I’ll walk you home. You need to get inside soon, or you’ll end up with pneumonia.”

Mon-El accepted Kara’s hand and got up. He took the umbrella from her and held it over both of them. They walked to their apartment building and up to his apartment in completely comfortable silence. “Usually it’s the guy that walks the girl home.”

“Well, I like being unusual,” Kara replied with a laugh.

Mon-El smiled and dug in his pockets for the key to his apartment. He sighed when he couldn’t find it. Will he ever get rid of this bad luck? “I seem to have misplaced the key to my apartment. Would you mind if I crashed with you tonight? I’ll leave in the morning. I promise.”

Kara motioned for Mon-El to follow her as she started walking toward the elevator. “Come on. That’s the least I could do for a guy that complimented my singing.”

“Thank you so much, Kara. You’re a lifesaver.”

Kara smiled softly. “Don’t mention it.”

The two of them made their way upstairs and into her apartment. Mon-El showered while Kara dried his clothes and made soup for him. Mon-El exited the bathroom soon after that with his dry clothes on, and Kara gave him some soup and forced him to take some medicine. She then gathered some blankets and a pillow and tucked him into bed on her couch. He thanked her again, and she pulled something out of the pocket of her pants. “I found your apartment key in my dryer when I was getting your clothes out. I’ll put it on the side table, so you don’t lose it again.”

Mon-El was shocked when Kara bent down and kissed him on the cheek. “You’re not mad at me for lying to you?”

“I’m actually flattered,” she said with a grin. “Goodnight, Mon-El. I hope you can cook without using a microwave because you’re on breakfast duty.”

“Goodnight Kara,” Mon-El replies softly.

_SITR_

“That’s how you met each other?” Kara and Mon-El’s son asks them curiously.

“That’s how, buddy,” Mon-El says. “It was the best worst day of my life.”

Kara kisses Mon-El sweetly. “Flattery won’t get you off breakfast duty. It didn’t then, and it definitely won’t now.”

Mon-El puts a pancake on his son’s plate, grinning while doing so. “I love you, Kara.”

“I love you, too, Mon-El.”


End file.
